


[FATE][金五枪]四天，九十六小时，五千七百六十分

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e





	[FATE][金五枪]四天，九十六小时，五千七百六十分

这是个轮回，在第三次搭起帐篷，准备在码头上露营的时候，库丘林拿着手里的支撑杆犹豫了片刻。  
这感觉他十分熟悉，而且并非是因为那个被称为圣杯的伪物所赋予的知识。虽然有些不明就里，但他很清楚自己不是第一次在这个时间这个地点把帐篷支在这。那么接下来所发生的事也应该是一样的才对。  
他看了眼放在码头上的鱼桶，今天的收获不错，应该足够他好好吃一顿，而且还有的剩。如果那个家伙没有如同他记忆中一样跑来蹭吃蹭喝还顺便毁了他的帐篷的话。  
正想着，那个金头发的不速之客便如同记忆中的一样从他的鱼桶里拎了最肥美的一条出来。  
“收获不错嘛，杂种。”  
蓝发的英灵毫不掩饰的对不请自来的家伙翻了个白眼。既然自己已经发现了记忆中不寻常的疑点，那么这个家伙应该也已经发现了才对，尽管大多数时候对方都让他觉得蠢到无法交流。问问看也不会少块肉，更何况目前来说他们姑且算是绑在一根线上的蚂蚱。  
“你意识到自己已经不是第一次从桶里把那条鱼捞出来了吗？”  
他从对方手里把鱼拿过来，扔回桶里，头也没回地拎着桶回到帐篷边。在那他已经升起一小堆篝火，足够他把这桶鱼都料理成好吃的烤鱼。  
金发的英灵跟着他走了过去，如同他所预料的一样。  
一切都跟他记忆中的一模一样，但他不希望对方今天也把帐篷拆成一团破布。  
“你在说什么？”  
他蹲在篝火边烤着鱼，抬头瞄了那个金闪闪的家伙一眼。  
“别告诉我你没意识到这个世界有问题。”  
吉尔伽美什不屑地哼了一声。这反应倒是没有什么好意外的，库丘林在内心里腹诽了一阵子。  
“那又怎样？”  
果然还是个很难交流的家伙，他叹口气，把烤好的鱼插在一边。  
“你知道自己最让人讨厌的地方是什么吗，吉尔伽美什？”  
“本王不需要知道……”  
“就是这种对所有东西都不屑一顾的样子，简直让人恨不得在你脸上戳个洞出来。”  
金发英灵的眼神因为他的这句话而突然险恶起来，眯起的赤瞳中流露出毫不掩饰的杀意。库丘林并未看漏对方的反应，他耸耸肩膀，把那条最大的放在嘴边咬了一口。  
“应该再多撒点盐。别那么紧张，吉尔伽美什，你我都知道咱们不是第一次这么聊着天，吃着烤鱼。过会你也不会是第一次把帐篷戳成筛子。不，我希望这次还是把帐篷留下。”  
从刚刚便在黄金的英灵背后不停翻涌的魔力因为他的这句话而暂时停了下来。对此他点点头，觉得自己提醒得恰是时候。  
“我挺喜欢这帐篷的，但还一次都没在里面睡过，至少让我睡一次再戳烂也不迟。”  
“就算知道了，你又能怎样，区区一个杂种也想干涉这种几乎可以称赞其为魔法的大魔术吗？”  
“喂喂，老子可没说自己要干什么，但至少被牵扯进来了的话总该知道自己面对的是怎么样的世界吧。”  
话说到这份上，库丘林也知道其实没什么结果。的确被带到这个世界中的自己并没有去干涉它的能力，但这并非毫无意义。既然接受了召唤，那么一定有需要自己去做的事，只不过……  
当然现在这个样子其实也没什么不好，偶尔放任一个灵魂的碎片沉浸在简单的日常生活中对于每一个英灵座上的英灵来说都算得上一种极为奢侈的行为，无论是活着还是死去之后。  
头脑陷入短暂的沉思中，嘴巴却没有停下，以极快的速度干掉最肥厚的一条烤鱼之后，他拿起了第二条。而金发的英灵已经不知道从什么地方——也许是他那个仓库一样的王之财宝里面——拿了个奢华的沙发出来坐在上面。  
“怎么会有你这样毫无品味的杂种连佐餐酒都没有就开始吃起来。”  
库丘林眨眨眼，看着对方从魔力构成的空间中拿出黄金的酒壶和酒杯。  
“啊？谁会为了吃个烤鱼还专门准备那么高级的酒啊，有啤酒就不错了。”  
他才懒得管对方是否正不屑地咂着嘴，反正那两个黄金酒杯中有他一个就对了。至少从这一点来说这个金闪闪的家伙绝对不能说小气，当然他不敢说对待别人对方也会这么大方。  
红宝石般的液体在离开壶嘴的时候便散发出醉人的香气，被火光映照得更加娇艳的色泽在奢华的杯子里汇聚成比血液更加美丽的暗红色。被那液体浸润过的味蕾恐怕再难接受劣于它的任何酒类也说不一定。  
如果单从满足味蕾的角度来说，吉尔伽美什算是个相当不错的伙伴，只要他闭上嘴，别说话，甚至别出现在自己面前。  
对面坐着一脸嫌弃的吃着自己钓上来烤好的鱼的家伙，如果不是有这壶美酒作为补偿的话，单是面对这个表情都足够让人觉得食物都变得难吃了一样。  
诸多感想中和在一起的结果让这一餐姑且算得上美味可口，库丘林还是有点想念他的啤酒，有那么点后悔没在便利店拎上一打再来钓鱼。  
把吃剩下的鱼骨头和树枝一起扔进篝火堆里，蓝发的英灵站起身，舒展开四肢抻了个懒腰。  
落在身上的视线让他低下头，与另一双赤色的眼瞳交汇在一起。  
“吃完就滚回教会或者别的什么地方去，你这家伙应该不愁没地方住吧？”  
“看来你实在是不怎么想要那个帐篷了，杂种。”  
他看着对方背后翻涌的魔力漩涡，伸展手臂召唤出魔枪，适时打掉了最先射向帐篷的两发宝具。  
“第三次了，你不腻我都嫌腻了。换个玩法怎么样？”  
“比如？”  
蓝发的枪兵没有收起他最信任的伙伴，但也没有进一步武装自己。仅仅是站在那，用审视的目光观察着黄金之王的一举一动。他们实在是没有打斗甚至厮杀的必要，英灵们甚至不知道自己为什么会被召唤到这个已经没有圣杯的世界，又是什么人以怎样的力量使得英灵现世。  
“比如……抽个烟聊聊天？”  
他偏偏头，躲开擦着发梢飞过去咚地钉在树上还在发出颤音的一把匕首。将这作为拒绝的答复，他转转眼珠，思考片刻，想出了下一个点子。  
“或者我们可以喝一杯，不，好几杯，叙叙旧，给我讲讲上一次圣杯战争之后你和言峰那家伙除了在教会地下室里养小孩之外还干了什么？”  
手里的长枪丝毫没有放松警惕，预防着从吉尔伽美什背后射来的宝具，枪兵的嘴角虽然是在上扬着，笑意却并没有深入到赤色的瞳仁中。  
不想与对方无意义的动手不代表他会坐以待毙。  
彼此对视了足有半分钟，黄金的从者终究摆摆手，让浮现在背后的宝具悄无声息的隐入清冷的空气中。  
大约也是觉得无趣了吧，库丘林收起枪，从地上抄起听装啤酒，坐回篝火边。另一听啤酒在空中划过一道优美的弧线，落在吉尔伽美什扬起的手中。  
至少现在他们可以坐下来随便聊点什么，或者多喝点酒之后各自找地方睡一觉，让这个重复到第三次的夜晚以另一种方式结束。  
“讲讲呗，面对面干喝酒多尴尬。”  
枪兵扬起颈子，把易拉罐递到嘴边，喝下一大口。麦芽的香气让他满足地眯起眼。  
“本王所做的事没必要说给杂种知道。”  
虽然是预料中的回答，但蓝发的从者还是咂咂舌。  
“那你想怎样呢？不可能没察觉到吧，这样的夜晚咱们是第三次经历了。虽然有些因为主观行为上的不同而出现与之前有所区别的情况，比如咱们坐在这喝酒，而不是毫无意义的打一场，拆掉我的帐篷。”  
他回头看了一眼自己刚搭好的帐篷。睡袋下的草甸十分厚实，是他特意选的。闻着草香入睡这一点让他十分期待，这也是枪兵这一次绝不希望对方破坏掉帐篷的愿意之一。  
“这还用得着你说。”  
不屑的哼了声，黄金的英灵用手里的啤酒润润喉咙继续说。  
“一定是卡莲那个女人在搞什么鬼。”  
对于对方的判断不置可否地耸耸肩膀，库丘林仰头将手里的啤酒喝个干净，然后把易拉罐捏成薄片扔进之前的易拉罐堆里。  
那个并不属于这次圣杯战争的修女肯定和这奇怪的轮回是有关系的，但他并不觉得这是由她所造成。一切都隐藏在迷雾中，他们只是被无端的牵连进来而已。  
“你打算怎么办？解决掉她？那个小姑娘？”  
黄金的英灵对他的问题发出不屑的哼声。  
“那种杂碎不值得本王动手。”  
其实是不想被圣骸布捆成个粽子吧，库丘林在内心里默默地吐着槽。  
“听起来像是没咱们什么事的样子，这场圣杯战争，呸，如果没有圣杯也能叫圣杯战争的话，到底想干什么。”  
他并不期待会获得任何解答。除了隐藏在背后的始作俑者，他甚至不认为会有人知道这场持续不断的轮回将会持续到什么时候。  
“突然获得了留在现世的权利而变得不知所措了起来吗杂种。”  
“哈？”  
险些被啤酒呛到，他用力地咳了两声好让自己缓过气来。  
“才不可能呢。好久没这么悠闲过了，能有这种机会当然求之不得。就算是在生前我也没多少机会过这种随心所欲的日子。”  
“在各种店里面打工也能够叫做随心所欲吗？愚蠢的杂种。”  
库丘林笑了笑，并没将对方的称呼放在心上。  
“光是打工当然没那么有趣，但是会碰到各种各样的人，每天都有不同的新奇才让人更加期待下一天会发生什么。就算是你也多少能够体会吧。”  
最古老的王者看向枪兵的眼神让他知道自己是在对牛弹琴。无奈地摇摇头，库丘林咋了口啤酒，决定换一个话题。  
这种时候他才悲哀的发现他们其实没什么共同语言，搞不好动手打一场是他们唯一能一起做的一件事。说到底吉尔伽美什只是闲得无聊来找他麻烦的，真无法想象这家伙身边只有言峰的日子到底是怎么过来的。  
仅仅是略微思考一下，库丘林也觉得自己还是不要知道比较好。  
一时间陷入沉默的蓝发枪兵默默地为自己的努力失败感到一丝惋惜，而在冰凉的金属贴上他的脖子的时候，他的惋惜变成了另一种意义上的东西。  
“结果想来想去还是打一场比较省事吗。”  
及时用手挡在脖子与锁链之间避免被勒住脖子，库丘林召唤出魔枪，枪尖隔着衣服抵在对方的心口上。  
“我可是尽力了，下次麻烦你别在这时间到河边来溜达行不行？就让老子睡一次那个帐篷，就一次。”  
他看到吉尔伽美什的嘴唇动了动，只可惜从他耳边呼啸而过的宝具带起的风声将对方的声音完全打碎在了空气中。  
“你在说什么！风太大我没听清！”

再反应过来的时候他又坐在码头上，手里拿着那根一模一样的鱼竿，钓着一模一样的鱼。  
当然他可以在这一天干脆避开这个地方，到商店街去逛逛，买点章鱼烧，铜锣饼或是什么这个地方有趣的食物。吃饱了找个地方舒舒服服的睡一晚，直到这个要命的夜晚过去。  
即便如此也逃不出这奇怪的四日轮回。  
多少也算是半个魔术师的库丘林在这一点上倒是心里清楚得很。更何况他还是有点在意自己之前没听清的那些话。如果是跟假神父或是卡莲有关的就更有必要知道个清楚——除此以外他也不觉得彼此之间还有什么共同语言可聊。

察觉到熟悉的魔力靠近的时候库丘林觉得对方大概也和自己抱有同样的想法。他不那么确定，但就是这么觉得。  
“杂种，你欠本王一个答复。”  
也不打招呼，那个穿着一身黑色机车服也还是金闪闪的家伙劈头盖脸的就是那么一句。库丘林怔了百分之一秒，随即笑起来。  
至少这是他不讨厌这家伙的其中一点。  
“什么答复？”  
边说着他抖起手腕，拖着鱼线往岸边拽过来。被拽到海面上的鱼鳞在阳光下反射着斑斓的七色磷光，大鱼甩着尾鳍扑腾着浪花想要扯断鱼线死里逃生的模样。可那终究是拗不过英灵的臂力。倒是应该赞叹一句钓竿与鱼线的坚韧，竟然在这样的角力之下还没有断裂的倾向。  
被鱼线拉扯着垂坠下去的钓竿倒像是弯成了一把弓的形状，而那箭羽一旦离弦便代表猎物已然落入渔人的渔网之内——在当下那便是个塑料桶，里面扑腾着四五条刚钓上不久的鱼。  
被他的漫不经心勾起了不满，吉尔伽美什在他摘下钓钩上的鱼，扔进桶里，将要再次甩杆的时候走近来一把抓住那钓竿。  
“上一次在这里本王问你的话。”  
枪兵大约猜到金色从者话里所指的问题是什么，但不代表他知道答案。连问题都没听清楚还回答个鬼。他松开钓竿，也不跟对方较劲，万一掰断了也得自己再去想办法买一根。  
不过既然吉尔伽美什当时是提了个问题也就无所谓是否非要搞清楚不可。  
他不慌不忙地从裤子口袋里摸出皱巴巴的烟盒，从里面倒出根香烟叼在嘴里，又从另一边的口袋里掏出打火机，擦的一声窜起的火苗让香烟的顶端散发出纸与烟草被点燃的味道。深吸两口气确保烟丝都被点燃，蓝发的从者才收起打火机，把香烟从嘴边拿下来夹在手指间。  
“反正也不是很重要的问题，没听到答复又没什么大不了的。”  
“是否重要不由你来决定，杂种。”  
“那你不妨再问一次来加强它的重要性怎么样？”  
他倒是完全可以干脆点告诉对方自己压根没听清那个问题是什么，但直觉告诉他如果自己说出口的话搞不好会在大白天就被天之锁吊在码头上身上插满剑啊刀啊矛啊枪啊什么的活像一只豪猪。  
当然让这个金闪闪的家伙重复一次问题或许也会导致同样的结局，可总比他直白告诉对方自己没听清来得好。  
“你那么想现在就结束这一次的四日轮回吗杂种。”  
“事实上不，我还挺想知道明天会发生什么，如果我能安全的在帐篷里睡一晚上，看见明天海平线上升起的太阳的话。”  
金发的从者这时似乎才察觉到独自握着钓竿是一件看起来非常蠢的事，可看着自己花了两天的打工钱买回来的钓竿被随意的扔在地上还是让枪兵有些心生不满。  
“喂，我的晚饭可还指着这东西呢。”  
“那也得你还有命去吃晚饭才行。”  
他非常赞同对方的话，可这不代表他要给黄金的从者鼓鼓掌。  
“饿着肚子的时候老子可想不起来当时到底回答了你什么。”  
金色的从者对他挑起眉，甚至在背后漾起魔力的波动。而枪兵仅仅是耸耸肩，扬起嘴角直视着对方的眼瞳。  
他没说谎，每一个字都是切合真相的事实。只不过要看听者从何理解罢了。  
“本王吃腻了你的烤鱼。”  
“你请客的话我对吃的东西完全不挑剔——狗肉除外。”  
“同类不相食嘛杂种。”  
“Geis啦Geis，不过也不指望你这家伙会知道那是什么。反正说不能吃就是不能吃，其他的随便，只要你让人端上来我都会吃干净。”

本以为会演变为一场破坏码头的宝具轰炸，结果库丘林却坐在商店街尽头的小巷子里那家看起来就极为昂贵的西餐店靠近窗口的座位上，用叉子把切好的牛排送进嘴里。而坐在他对面的那位黄金的从者则用手指捏着高脚杯那根纤细的支脚，大谈这家店最昂贵的酒有多么缺乏香气不堪入口。  
不过既然是对方掏钱买单，枪的英灵便决定将吉尔伽美什的声音当作略微不和谐的背景乐的一部分，尽可能的将注意力都集中在齿间咀嚼的肉块上。好在他对食物和酒并不很挑剔，而眼下满足他口腹之欲的牛排肉也汁水丰厚，软硬得宜。他不觉得自己有什么好不满，所以吃得津津有味，没用多久便将盘子上的牛排与配菜一扫而空。  
拍拍肚子，满足的舒口气，库丘林这才把注意力转回黄金的英灵身上。而对方也刚好结束了对于这家餐厅的尖刻点评，用指腹抚弄着高脚杯光滑圆润的杯口，审视地看着他。  
“虽然酒实在差劲，但食物倒是足够满足你这样的杂种。”  
“味道还不错，而且我说了会吃干净自然就会做到。只不过……”  
“只不过？”  
黄金的英灵挑起眉，催促他把话说完。  
“距离吃饱还差那么点，但我又不想再吃一块牛排。外面就是商店街，一路上有不少好吃的东西，要不要去试试？”  
自顾自的说完，他没有等吉尔伽美什回应便向侍应生招招手，比了个买单的手势。

先一步走出店外，清爽的晚风让蓝发的英灵不由得舒展开手臂伸个懒腰。他并不像自己所说的那样仍然感到饥饿，只是想沿街走走看看，尽量让这个夜晚以不同于之前若干次的轮回那样结束。  
没过多久，结清账单，将钱包揣进口袋里的吉尔伽美什也走出来，脸上毫无意外的挂着恼怒的表情。  
“别生气嘛，虽然呆的时间不长，但说真的这条街上的摊子味道都不错。”

刚刚过了晚上8点，商店街比白天的时候还要拥挤一些。行色匆匆的人们脸上挂着或疲惫或冷淡或雀跃的表情在同类之间穿梭而过，彼此间丝毫不会注意到对方的存在，全部精力都关注在街边的小酒吧或是章鱼烧摊子上。  
两名英灵便混在这些每一天重复着同样生活的人们中间，时而在飘荡出令人食指大动的香气的摊子前站住脚步，由金发的那个买下两人份的食物然后再一次融入人群之中。  
从商店街的一头溜达到另一头，库丘林手里拎的，怀里抱着的全都是大大小小的食物袋子，虽然不全是他一个人吃的，但他也不介意都归自己解决掉。  
从这个角度来说吉尔伽美什是个十分好相处的家伙，彼此间的空气融洽到几乎让蓝发的英灵忘记自己死在对方手中多少次。  
好在他不是个会纠结于交战双方彼此杀戮便由此结怨的人。战场上持刃相向的人未必不能坐在一起喝酒，而这一点对他来说从生前到死后都体会得愈发真切。  
不知不觉走在他前面的金发英灵止住步子，而他没收住脚便怀抱着一堆袋子撞了上去。  
“喂，怎么突然不走了。”  
想要抬手摸摸撞到的鼻尖，却腾不开手，库丘林只得别扭的歪着头想在胳膊上蹭两下。  
“没发现吗杂种，这条街都走到尽头了。”  
“那也不要突然停下来啊。”  
嘴里抱怨着，蓝发的英灵站稳脚跟朝周围看去。闲逛的人比起之前明显少了许多，更多的是行色匆匆要么急于回到温暖的居所要么赶赴下一处声色场所的男男女女。  
这一切和他们有关，也与他们无关。  
“那么喜欢闲逛早知应该买个水上乐园让你逛个够。”  
“水……水上乐园？”  
“当然。”  
蓝发的英灵没有掩饰自己的惊讶，连正在吃的鲷鱼烧都放在嘴边没有咬下去。  
“真看不出来你还挺……纯真的？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……说什么蠢话杂种！”  
肆无忌惮的笑声引得从他们身边走过的面无表情的人也禁不住侧目，然而早已习惯他人视线的金发从者并未因为这种程度的小事而产生丝毫动摇。  
如果表现出对周遭视线的动摇的话就像是输了一样。这样的认知让库丘林也承受着好奇与探究的眼神等待对方的解释。  
事实上也不需要解释，他十分清楚关于乌鲁克的英雄王的传说，圣杯在他回应召唤之时便已将必须的知识交付与他。也正因为如此，他才会惊讶于对方竟然想要买下水上乐园这种完全不符合传说中印象的态度。  
“你要试试本王的‘纯真’吗？！”  
“试就试啊，这又有什么大不了的。”  
本已变得危险起来的空气恍然间便安稳下来，像是什么都不曾发生过一般。如果不是金发的英灵眯起眼，赤色的瞳仁在那微阖的眼睑下流露出猜疑的食肉兽般的情绪的话，库丘林也希望自己能够当作什么都没有发生过。  
当然让他歪着头思考片刻之后再一次开了口的也有无法被无视的好奇心。  
“所以是回我的帐篷还是去教会？”  
“既然已经对这条街如此熟悉，你就没有更好的选择吗杂种。”

所谓更好的选择自然是散布在街头巷尾，亦或是巷子深处的各式各样的家庭旅店或是更加明目张胆一些的爱情旅馆。  
当然要做这档子事不一定和爱情有关，特别是双方是两个男性的时候。  
身后传来不满的咂舌的声音。蓝发的英灵耸耸肩膀决定无视对方挑剔自己所选择的这一家自动投币式的爱情旅馆。  
因为是全部自动化的运作模式，所以进了门也不会见到登记入住的前台服务生。从机器里取得门卡之后，库丘林沿着墙壁上的指示牌找到407号房间的位置。  
不需要确认也知道金发的家伙就跟在自己身后，虽然不是很确定对方提出这个建议（或许应该说是挑衅）是出于怎样一种心理，但蓝发的英灵知道站在这里的彼此都已经有点骑虎难下的意味。  
门卡扫过之后发出滴的一声，他心里也不禁跟着打个颤，扭动把手门便在他们面前打开来，展露出狭小的内室。  
显然十分忠于自身的定位，房间内除了圆形的大床与壁挂电视之外并没有其他多余的家具。刷成淡紫色的墙壁显然也是为了更加吻合房间的气氛。浴室被全透明的玻璃隔离开来，仅仅起到隔绝水汽的作用，并不能提供本该具备的遮挡。  
背后被出乎意料的推了一把，库丘林趔趄几步踏进房间里，随后耳边便传来门锁咬合的喀嗒声。  
“一直站在门口该不会是害怕了吧，杂种。”  
“开什么玩笑，老子还从没在床上害怕过。”  
背后传来一声嗤笑。  
他思考了千分之一秒要不要转身一脚把那个金闪闪的家伙踹到走廊里去。但考虑到也许要赔偿被踢坏的房门让他在半秒内放弃了这个念想。  
“那就去洗澡。”  
“还用得着那么麻烦，反正本质上也是灵体，灵体化再显形不就干净了，连衣服都省的脱。”  
说着枪的英灵便隐去身形，再次出现的时候已经靠坐在床头，身上未着寸缕。  
他看到那双与自己同色的眼瞳眯起来，似乎能够隐约嗅到危险的气息从对方身上蔓延开来。他的直觉从来都没有出过错，相信这一次也不会。手臂与双腿上的肌肉因为紧张感而从瞌睡中醒转过来，尚且来不及动作，魔力构筑的锁链便将他捆在床头动弹不得。  
“喂你这是什么意思！”  
“刚刚想要逃跑的是你吧杂种。”  
“你哪只眼睛看到老子要跑了！”  
对，他还没从床上离开，仅仅是肌肉鼓起的弧度与数秒前略有不同。挣脱不开的天之锁像是在嘲笑他的挣扎一般地越捆越紧，直到蓝发的枪兵连一根手指都无法移动。  
他有点冤，虽然事实上也没那么冤。反而是因为心里明白却不能说出口就更加憋屈。重重的喘口气，锁链立刻紧紧勒在胸前几乎要嵌进肉里去。早知就不那么快让衣服消失，至少隔着层布还稍微舒服点。  
“你先把天之锁收起来，老子又不是专门来这儿和你打架的。”  
蓝发的枪兵试图让对方想起来今天的主要目的，这个晚上眼看就要过去一半，他可不想后半夜在床上被钉成个刺猬。  
“老实待着等本王洗完澡。”  
不紧不慢地解着衣扣的金发英灵似乎比他预期的要头脑清楚得多，如果自己没有被锁在床头板上的话，他几乎要发出对方也是可以举止优雅，赏心悦目的感慨。

无事可做的库丘林十分后悔没让对方把电视机打开。  
虽说已经是深夜，晚饭时喝下的葡萄酒也还停留在他的血管里，但就着这么个姿势睡觉显然还是十分困难。  
留给他的眼睛的唯一可做的事只有盯着那个透明的浴室。  
蒸腾的水汽让浴室内的身影并不如想象中的清晰，在哗啦哗啦的水声中移动的金发仿佛缠绕在薄雾中。  
如果不是这个家伙的话，搞不好还算得上挑动兴致的美景。  
流水声没有持续太久，在他感觉手臂被吊在半空失去知觉之前吉尔伽美什便裸着身体光着脚啪嗒啪嗒的带着一身水汽从玻璃浴室里走出来，一面擦着还在滴水的头发一面来到他面前站住脚步。  
“还挺老实的嘛杂种。”  
“放屁，有本事把锁链收起来啊。每一次每一次都只能靠着这根破玩意把老子锁住，该不会是没有它你就什么都干不了吧。”  
吉尔伽美什并没有如同他预想的一样被激怒。黄金的英灵反而勾起嘴角，眯起的眼中流露出打趣的神色，摆摆手，让锁链放开他的手臂，但并没有彻底松开对他的身体的禁锢。  
“你真该抬头看看自己现在的样子，就算原本只是要让你知道本王的‘纯真’，但看到这种景色也不免让人想做些多余的事。”  
“啊？”  
一面甩着被吊得酸痛的手臂，蓝发的英灵仰起头。之前一直没有注意到的天花板被镜面完全覆盖着，只要抬起头就能够看到锁链缠绕下的皮肤上已经被勒出赤色的血痕。因为之前的挣扎使得那些遍布在上半身的痕迹变得深浅不一，宛如被玫瑰色的藤蔓缠绕在身一般。通常会觉得狼狈不堪的景象倒不如说更像是某种艳丽的纹路，在象牙白色的肌肤衬托下流露出异样的感觉——即便说是淫靡也不为过。  
“你这家伙，该不会是有什么特殊的癖好？”  
他揉搓着手腕上的勒痕，视线从天花板的镜子上转移回吉尔伽美什的脸上。在他抬个头的功夫对方已经来到床边坐下，手里还拿着不知从哪拿来的红酒瓶。  
大概是从那个王之财宝里掏出来的吧。库丘林一直觉得那个宝具十分便利，就算不是动起手来，日常生活中也可以作为随身仓库来使用。当然这种想法他从未告诉过对方，想来吉尔伽美什也不会想知道。  
“不拿酒杯你这是要对瓶吹么？”  
“愚蠢的看门犬，酒除了用来喝自然还有别的用途。”  
说着黄金的从者便拔掉已经拧开大半的软木塞，抬起手腕将红宝石般的液体倒在他的身上。  
被低于体温的红酒浇在胸前让他禁不住打个寒颤，想要躲开却意识到自己依旧被锁链捆在床头，只能抬起手去尽量阻挡不停流下的液体。  
这起不到任何作用，只会让更多的酒沿着他的手指淌到小臂上，进而沿着上臂蔓延到他的胸前，和更多的酒汇聚在一起。  
身下的床单潮湿得不适起来。  
“比起刚才似乎更加接近一副绝景了。”  
“湿乎乎的难受死了，把锁链松开啊吉尔伽美什！老子又不会跑，换到床单干净的那边行不行！”  
“你想让本王的酒浪费掉吗。”  
握住他脚踝的手指在仿佛具有生命一般的锁链帮助下迫使他平躺下来，整个后背都贴在湿漉漉的床单上比起刚才更加令人难以忍受。他抓着从空中垂下的锁链试图坐起身，那锁链直接缠上他的手腕，再一次让他的双臂动弹不得。  
“早知你有这种变态嗜好，老子根本就不该带你来这地方。”  
“作为一个酒具，你似乎太吵了一点。”  
“谁是……啊！”  
他有些难以置信的看着黄金的从者俯下身，从他胸前被锁链缠绕的缝隙中啜饮起残留在上面的红酒。  
炙热的嘴唇与舌头对于被冰凉的液体刚刚关照过的肌肤来说无异于火上浇油一般的挑逗。一瞬间绷紧的胸膛在因为最初的惊讶而停滞了半秒之后随着急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏起来。  
他不是没有试过被麦酒浇在身上之后与床伴互相享用，但眼下的状态与头脑和身体的记忆截然不同。至少过去从不曾有任何一个与他共享一个卧榻的人敢于用绳子或是锁链限制他的行动。在床上，他总是处于主导的位置上，让彼此满足的性爱朝着自己所喜好的方式进行——或许除了最初的几次之外，但那仅仅是青涩的少年在学习的过程而已。  
即便是那样不了解人事的自己也从未在性爱中处于如此被动的局面。那舔弄着他的乳首的舌头此刻正越过一道一道的锁链朝他的小腹移动，沿途也不忘抚弄每一寸露在锁链之外的肌肤。  
探索中的舌头停了下来，无法自由移动的身体自然无法清楚看到黄金的英灵为何停下，但库丘林大约能够猜到对方已经找到从刚刚便正在探寻的事物。  
果然吉尔伽美什并没有让他等待太久。沿着腹肌的线条描摹的舌尖打着转的接近他的肚脐附近，那上面敏感的肌肤止不住的瑟缩，像是不自觉的想要逃离愈发强烈的快感一样。  
随着舌尖凑上来的嘴唇将聚集在肚脐凹陷处的美酒纳入口中，随之发出的啜饮声让他不由得闭上双眼，侧过脸，想要逃避开这种从未体会过的羞耻感。  
但这并没有因为小腹上的液体被舔弄干净而结束，仅仅是一个开始而已。  
柔软而灵巧的舌头在他的肚脐上打着转，羞耻感变成了另一种意义上的刺激。更多的还是痒，痒得他想要扭腰躲开，却又因为锁链的桎梏而无法自由驱使身体。  
在这之上更加令他无法释怀的是集中在下腹的热度已经超出能够被无视的程度。  
这一点点酒精本应对他毫无影响，而他也确信这不可能是倾倒在自己身上的酒液所致。但未经碰触便挺立起来的性器又是无法否认的事实。  
显然吉尔伽美什也注意到了这一点，又或许比他自己更早的便注意到顶在俯下的肩膀上的肉刃。  
直起身体的黄金的英灵手中再次出现了刚才的玻璃酒瓶。  
“怎么又……”  
句子刚在舌尖上打个转，缠在身上的锁链便因为猛烈的挣扎而发出喀啦喀啦的响声。积累起来的热度被浇在上面的酒液几乎扑灭得仅余下点点火星，但没过多久火星便再一次燎原甚至比起之前燃烧得愈发剧烈。  
“放……放开我……”  
咯吱咯吱的金属摩擦声让他清楚的知道自己的身体在打着颤。每一寸皮肤，每一块肌肉都因为欲望而燃烧，在没顶的火焰中颤抖着，却找不到脱离的出口。  
“还不到时候。”  
作此断言的黄金的英灵走到床头，从矮柜的抽屉里找到所需要的东西之后回到床上坐下。这一次他没有仅仅坐在床边，而是分开枪兵的双腿将自己置于来不及合拢的腿间。  
又或许不是来不及，而是并不想。  
“你知道该怎么做。”  
“把老子放开，不然你就只能用锁链把我吊起来。”  
似乎是思考了片刻后者的可行性，吉尔伽美什歪着头的样子让蓝发的英灵简直要怀疑自己是不是在错误的时刻说出了错误的句子的时候，缠在他胸前的锁链散落在床单上随即消失不见，仅留下钳制着他的双臂的那一条。  
他深吸口气。总好过刚刚连呼吸都不顺畅。大腿下侧被对方拍了拍，他眯起眼瞄了那个意图十分明确的英灵一眼。  
“你明明比老子还要等不及。”  
“在调教不开窍的宠物的时候，本王一向充满耐心。”  
“哼你的那根可不是这么说的。”  
他支起腿，用脚后跟撑着身体抬起腰，让对方把一个枕头塞在自己腰下。被垫高的屁股在打开的双腿的协助下将挺立的肉刃与收缩的后穴完全展现在黄金的英灵的视线中。  
“怎么了？该不会不知道接下来该怎么做吧？要不要老子教教你，给你示范一下？”  
啪，他的屁股上不轻不重的挨了一巴掌。如果不是接下来沾了润滑液的手指在他的穴口揉按起来的话他已经把骂人的话说出了口，可现在他只能闷哼一声之后闭上嘴。  
倒是真的抓到了绝好的时机。在心里不咸不淡的腹诽着，蓝发的英灵微阖上眼，放松身体以便适应挤进穴口的手指。  
说心里话他相信吉尔伽美什在这方面的经验绝不比自己少，但这不代表对方会多体贴跟他上床的人。  
至少经验丰富总比毫无经验的强，默默降低对于对方的期待，库丘林感觉埋进后穴的手指在简单的抽插几次之后便停下动作在肠壁上摩挲起来。不得不感慨原来英雄王不是个自己爽过就算的家伙，同时希望对方快一点找到那个足够让他舒服得全身发抖的点。  
话说回来在生前他也已经许多年没有在床上作为被插入的一方，甚至记忆中最近的一次还要追溯到……  
突然被手指按在肠道内那一点上的感觉让他不禁反弓起背，喉咙里发出舒适的呻吟声。他并不讨厌被人插进后穴里，只要对方的技巧足够让他觉得舒服。吉尔伽美什勾起嘴角的笑容落在他半阖的眼底，有点让人心生厌恶，但又不足以以此拒绝这场性事。  
“这里吗……”  
加入的第二根手指一面扩张着紧致的肠道一面在肠壁上的G点上徘徊揉捻，一次次让他喘息着挺起腰，希望对方不要停下来，再一次把手指在那上面重重地按下去，将战栗的快感送进他的脊椎，沿着骨髓蔓延到指尖。支起的膝盖打着颤，几乎无法支撑逐渐变得酸软的腰肢。紧闭的嘴唇也在不知不觉中张开来，细碎的呻吟声随着每一次挺动的身体而逐渐提高。  
脚跟在床单上不自觉地扭动，脚趾随着他挺起的腰身而蜷起来。  
一声短促的呻吟声之后他重重的落回床垫上，一股股白浊的精液沿着未被碰触的性器顶端淌落下来，洒在他的大腿和小腹上。  
“仅仅是被玩弄里面就那么舒服吗，舒服到射出来？”  
“……当然啊……”  
察觉到自己的声音有些沙哑，他咳了一声，但并没有起到太大效果。  
“试过就知道了，完全是另一种程度上的爽快。”  
嘲弄的语气被他不着痕迹的坦然接下，如果手能动的话他甚至不介意在对方眼前握住性器，把残留的精液挤压出来。  
“要不要让你也试试？”  
并非发自真心的提议获得的回答也是一句不那么认真的“愚蠢的杂种”。  
抵上他后穴的硬物让本已合上的赤瞳再一次睁开来。见他有了反应，吉尔伽美什便握住他的脚踝架上自己的肩膀。  
“就知道没这么轻松结束。把这玩意松开吧，现在老子想跑也跑不了。更何况不能动的话也太无聊了。”  
他的要求并没有被采纳，他甚至怀疑吉尔伽美什完全没有听到自己的话。正想再提醒对方一次，穴口被撑开的感觉让他闭上了嘴。  
比起手指要粗壮不少的性器将穴口的褶皱几乎完全撑平，他只得尽可能的深呼吸来放松身体。初始的疼痛很快被肠道被撑开，填满的感觉所覆盖，转为隐隐的钝痛。吉尔伽美什并没有一股脑的顶进来，更像是在体味将性器一寸一寸慢慢埋入他的身体的快感一样，不疾不徐的看着开合的穴口将肉刃吞咽到根部。  
察觉到对方停下动作，库丘林睁开眼睛，正对上与自己同色的眼瞳。那种审视的眼神显然并没有完全沉溺在性爱中，甚至可以说与他们彼此间正身处的过于亲昵的体位极为不搭。这么想着，他不禁嗤笑出声。  
“你在笑什么杂种？”  
“拜托你既然是在做这种事，稍微投入一点怎么样？还是说你想换个姿势？那就麻烦你自己来，老子动不了。”  
他觉得插在后穴里的肉刃正在抽离开，也许对方真的只是想换个姿势。刚刚冒出这个想法，那根火热的肉棒便再一次重重地顶了进来。  
“啊！”  
脱口而出的呻吟声显然让始作俑者获得了某种程度上的满足感，那张脸上审视的神情也转为混合了好奇与情欲的样子。  
“如果只是一直发出这种声音的话，倒可以算得上悦耳了。”  
“什……啊……”  
“就是这样，继续，让本王听听看你能在本王身下演奏出怎样的乐曲。”  
一面断断续续的说着“这是什么样的变态嗜好，难道你当年上过的都是乐师吗”，虽然自己也不确定对方到底听懂了多少，但蓝发的英灵确实地感觉到冲入后穴的频率在逐渐加快。每一次都顶到底的冲撞让他的身体在潮湿的床单上前后滑动，连带着束缚住手腕的锁链也发出同步的响声。  
性器在甬道里不断地抽插搅动，搅得体液与润滑液在肠道内发出咕啾咕啾的声音，并且随着抽出的肉刃而被带出穴口，沿着他的臀缝淌到屁股上，进而与依旧残留在床单上的酒液搅浑在一起。  
他一点都不想知道自己看起来有多糟糕。  
后穴一次次被填满的同时伴随着肉刃顶弄着肠壁上那一点的感觉足够让他将那些妨碍这场性事的一切都抛诸脑后。  
他觉得自己又硬了起来。  
“兴致不错啊杂种。”  
“……啊……难道……这不是显示……你的‘纯真’……”  
吉尔伽美什并没有脾气好到让他把句子说完。

再次清醒过来的时候，库丘林在灵体化之后再恢复实体与干脆去洗个热水澡之间挣扎了一会，最后还是爬下床，拖着步子，扶着墙摸到浴室钻了进去。  
洒在身上的热水洗净了他身上仿佛渗进皮肤里面去的性爱味道，也让他混沌的头脑清醒过来。  
因为太久没有与什么人上过床，这种程度的放纵感觉并不算糟，甚至可以归为十分尽兴。当然在此之前产生的疑问也并没有得到解决。仅仅是身体得到了满足这种程度的事而已。  
把毛巾搭在头上离开浴室，躺在床上的金发英灵也已经醒转过来，此刻正皱着眉，十分不快的睁开眼睛看着他。  
“本王没有允许你离开床。”  
“是是，说的就跟需要你允许一样。既然都爽过了我就回去了。”  
头发还湿哒哒的往下滴着水，但这并不是什么问题，只要灵体化之后一切都可以恢复原状。  
但他还站在那没有动，也没有摘下盖在头发上的毛巾。  
他觉得对方似乎要对自己说什么，而自己也有话要说。  
他的直觉很准，这一次也不会错。  
“那个问题的答案，你还没有告诉本王。”  
“你也还没重复一遍那个问题。”  
也许是想要再次入睡的念头使得吉尔伽美什没有在这件事上与他继续较劲下去。  
“这样循环往复的四日就像是在另一个世界开始的另一个人生，这平静得能够让你去打工钓鱼的九十六个小时，你想要继续下去吗？”  
还以为是怎样的问题，他勾起嘴角。  
“在另一个地方重新生活什么的，我可是一次都没有考虑过。会留在这里只是因为暂时找不到离开的方法而已。”  
“滚吧，杂种，别妨碍本王睡觉。”  
他低笑了一声，摘下毛巾扔在床上，让自己化作灵体融入清晨的空气中。

比黑夜更加幽暗的恶魔们瞪着鲜血般的眼瞳在街道上聚集起来。  
不离开这里不行，不破坏掉不行，不继续下去不行。  
恶魔们嚎叫着，越来越多的像岩浆像沥青一样聚集在一起。  
“不过是一群只会哀嚎的杂种，也要在本王的土地上撒野吗。”  
黄金的从者矗立于恶魔汇聚的中心，周身萦绕着燃烧的魔力漩涡。切裂空间的宝具在他的手中转动起来，带起的风声连恶魔的嚎叫声都一一撕碎。  
没有人知道为什么一直处于冷眼旁观立场的英灵突然参战，然而只要他所在之处便已不再容许不净之物出现在他的视线之中。  
也没有人知道为什么蓝发的英灵在这场撕裂四日轮回的决战中从未现身。

【完】


End file.
